1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf equipment trailers for motorcycles and more particularly pertains to a new golf equipment trailer for hitching to a motorcycle to permit towing thereby of the trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf equipment trailers for motorcycles is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf equipment trailers for motorcycles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,057,283; 3,937,489; 4,536,001; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 373,100; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,011,170; 4,659,100; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 274,896.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new golf equipment trailer. The inventive device includes a carriage having a pair of ground engaging wheels and a forwardly extending elongate trailer tongue adapted for coupling to a trailer hitch. A pair of bag seats are mounted on the carriage between the wheels of the carriage. Each of the bag seats is adapted for resting a bottom of a golf bag thereon. A bag support frame is upwardly extended from the carriage. The bag support frame includes a back frame and a pair of side frames forwardly located from the back frame. The bag seats are positioned between the side frames and in front of the back frame.
In these respects, the golf equipment trailer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of hitching to a motorcycle to permit towing thereby of the trailer.